Say it Again
by ciocarlie
Summary: /Just ffic HiruMamo, remake dari ffic sebelumnya di fandom sebelah yang punya judul 'Say My Name Again' :P silahkan membaca


_Aku selalu terbius oleh suaramu..._

_Aku selalu dibutakan oleh pesonamu..._

_Dan aku selalu tidak bisa melupakanmu..._

_Meskipun kau pergi jauh..._

_Ketempat yang tidak bisa aku jangkau,_

_Aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu..._

**Title :** Say it Again...

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Angst/Romance

**Main Pairing** : HiruMamo

**Disclaimed :**

Eyeshield 21 **© Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata**

Awake **© Secondhand Serenade**

Warning : Gaje, Semi-AU story, Character Death, OOC. Songfic (Awake dari Secondhand Serenade)

_**With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes**_

"Oi Kuso Chibi, percepat langkahmu!" laki-laki berambut spike itu hanya meneriakaan kata-kata itu kepada sang Runner Deimon itu.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun kenapa kau selalu saja membentak Sena-kun dan yang lainnya!" perempuan berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Tch, tidak usah menasihatiku seperti itu Kuso Mane!" Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal melihat sang manajer klub Deimon itu.

"Mou..." Mamori hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Hiruma. Tetapi, ia hanya menghela nafas dan melihatnya dengan tatapan melembut, dan senyuman tipis. Sifatnya memang unik dan juga sedikit menyebalkan, tetapi entah kenapa itulah yang membuatnya buta akan yang lain ketika melihatnya. Hanya ia yang ia lihat ketika lelaki berambut spike itu berada didekatnya.

_**I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do...**_

Mamori Anezaki, calon murid SMA Deimon itu mencari tempat ujian itu. Dan ketika menemukannya, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan dekorasi serba american football diruangan itu. Terdiam sejenak, ia mencoba untuk melihat dan menemukan sang pelaku. Tidak susah untuk menemukan murid aneh yang memiliki rambut kuning dan membawa senjata besar disana. Dan ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang aneh itulah yang melakukannya.

"Kalau seperti ini kau tidak akan gugup bukan gendut sialan?" laki-laki berambut spike itu menepuk pundak sang sahabat dan sepertinya si gendut itu terlihat sangat tenang.

"Baiklah, tes akan kita mu-" tiba-tiba sang penjaga test itu ditarik keluar dan seperti berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Baiklah, ujian akan dimulai... Jangan lupa untuk ikut Klub American Football..." bahkan guru-gurunyapun kembali menjadi aneh. Kau melihat sang lelaki berambut spike itu berjalan kembali kedalam kelas setelah keluar. Dan lagi-lagi ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau yang melakukannya adalah lelaki berambut spike itu.

"Bagaimana ini Mamori... Sepertinya ada orang aneh disini..."

"Kalau aku masuk SMA ini aku akan ikut masuk ke komite kedisiplinan..." Mamori hanya memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menghela nafas pendek.

_**You're an angel disguised**_

"...i...Oi..." suara itu membuat Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat ini usianya sudah beranjak 19 tahun dan berada bersama dengan sang 'iblis' di Universitas Saikyoudai, "Kau sedang melamun apa Kuso Mane..."

"H-hm?" Mamori menatap Hiruma yang sekarang berada didekatnya itu. "Tidak, hanya sedang memikirkan masa lalu..."

"Kau seperti sudah tua saja kekeke..." Hiruma hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menenteng senjata miliknya itu.

"Mou, berhentilah mengejekku!"

"Sifatmu itu tidak pernah berubah..." Hiruma hanya tertawa kecil sambil menatapnya. "Selalu membantu yang lain, dan juga perduli pada semua orang bahkan pada orang sepertiku, sampai-sampai kau dibilang seperti sesosok malaikat ketika di casino itu..."

"I-itu karena memang seharusnya sifat kita seperti itu!" Mamori mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat Hiruma. Tetapi, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika wajah sang mantan Quarter Back Deimon itu kini berada sangat dengan dengannya, menunjukkan seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Tetapi, itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu... Mamori Anezaki..." suara yang pelan dan kecil tetapi mampu membuat wajah Mamori memerah mendengarnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah ciuman hangat yang diberikan sang iblis kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan memanggilku Kuso Mane lagi, Hiruma-kun!"

"Kau juga jangan memanggilku Hiruma-kun, dasar..."

"Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Hiruma berfikir sejenak sebelum senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan sayangku?" jawab Hiruma berhasil membuat Mamori gugup dan kalang kabut.

"Kekeke... Bodoh, maksudku panggil nama kecilku bodoh..." Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Mamori.

_**And you're lying real still**_

"..." laki-laki berambut spike kuning itu kini menatap sang kekasih yang tertidur diatas bahunya. Hujan yang deras membuat mereka terjebak didalam ruangan klub amefuro Saikyoudai. Melihatnya yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, sang iblis hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan waktu berjalan, dan berharap waktu melambat saat itu.

_**But your heart beat is fast just like mine**_

"Maaf..." suara itu terdengar lirih, entah karena hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, atau karena ia menahan emosinya pada saat mengatakan itu. "Aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi Mamori..."

Deg...deg...

"Kenapa...?" ia hanya menatap sang pemuda berambut spike didepannya. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar lirih kali ini.

Deg... Deg...

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi..." Hiruma terlihat menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi, yang tidak Mamori tahu adalah, jantung Hiruma berdetak cepat menandakan ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Aku sudah bosan denganmu _Kuso Mane..."_

Deg... Deg...

"..." Mamori hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis yang akan keluar mendengar semua perkataan itu. Jantungnya berdetak sama cepatnya dengan Hiruma. Tetapi, jantungnya berdetak karena ia kesal. Kesal dengan akhir seperti ini, setelah semua yang mereka berdua lalui.

"Baiklah... Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita... Hiruma-kun..."

_**And the movies long over...**_

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bioskop?" Kurita mengusulkan hal itu ketika mereka bertemu kembali pada saat Deimon mengadakan reunian.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengusulkan hal bodoh seperti itu, gendut sialan!" Hiruma yang tentu saja ikut dalam reuni itu hanya berdecak kesal.

"Kalau Mamo-nee bagaimana?" Suzuna yang ikut reuni itu, menatap Mamori yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Tentu saja, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ikut reunian ini. Tetapi, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengikutinya.

"A-ah kalau aku terserah saja..."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!" Suzuna sangat bersemangat kala itu. Tetapi tidak dengan Mamori dan juga Hiruma.

_..._

Film sudah berputar sejak tadi. Mereka semua menonton dibioskop termasuk Hiruma dan Mamori yang duduk bersebelahan karena tentu saja yang lain memaksa.

Tetapi, jujur Mamori sangat menyukai disaat-saat ketika ia duduk disebelahnya. Seakan-akan mereka masih menjalani hubungan mereka yang sudah berakhir itu.

"Hei..." suara itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Mamori pada film. Suara sang 'mantan' kekasih itu membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa..."

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan ini pada yang lainnya..." Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan tatapan serius. "Setelah ini... Aku mungkin akan pergi ke Amerika selama 3 tahun..."

...

Ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya, ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, walaupun pada akhirnya air matanya itu turun juga. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan, selalu seperti ini walaupun hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari seorang teman.

Waktu terus bergulir, dan film yang diputarpun semakin mendekati akhir. Begitu juga dengan waktu yang dihabiskan bersama dengan Hiruma.

_**That's three that have passed, one more's fine**_

Tiga tahun sudah Hiruma menghilang, tidak ada sama sekali kabar darinya. Mamori masih menunggu saat-saat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Hiruma. Walaupun ia tidak mungkin kembali menjadi kekasih Hiruma, ia masih ingin bertemu dan melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa memberikan hatinya pada orang lain, dan tetap untuk seorang Hiruma Youichi.

Ia akan terus menunggunya, walaupun waktu akan bergulir satu tahun lagi. Ia akan terus menunggunya kembali, dan memanggil namanya.

_**I'm trying really hard not to shake**_

_Trrrr... Trrrr..._

"Ya Halo?" suara handphone itu langsung menyadarkan Mamori dan ia langsung mengangkatnya.

_'Anezaki, kau masih ingat denganku?'_

"Musashi, ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini...?" Mamori terkejut mendengar suara teman lamanya, Musashi. Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar tidak mau mendengar suara Musashi yang sepertinya bergetar saat itu.

"... Bisakah... Kau kerumah sakit sekarang Anezaki...?"

"Ada apa...?"

_..._

Dengan langkah cepat dan nafas yang memburu, Mamori berjalan kerumah sakit dan tiba dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Ya, ia tidak memperdulikan hujan yang turun diluar dan langsung berlari karena firasat buruk yang ia rasakan ketika Musashi menelponnya.

"Sena...kun...?" Mamori menatap sang 'adik' yang juga ada disana. Begitu juga dengan semua anggota Deimon dan juga Saikyoudai. Bahkan Agonpun datang kesana. Ada apa ini?

"Mamo-nee..." Sena menatap Mamori dengan tatapan sedih dan juga menahan tangisnya. Suzuna yang ada disampingnya bahkan sudah menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa ini..." Mamori berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Berusaha keras untuk tidak gemetar karena tekanan yang ada disana. Ketika itu, ia melihat kearah dalam kamar rumah sakit itu. Kurita dan Musashi berada disana bersama dengan seseorang yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Rambut spike itu...

Youichi Hiruma...

Ya, kekasihmu-setidaknya mantan kekasihmu itu terbaring lemah disana dengan beberapa alat rumit yang dipasang agar ia bisa tetap hidup.

"Hiruma-kun...?" berjalan masuk, ia berdiri disamping tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu. Musashi yang melihatnya langsung mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Mamori, ia bisa merasakan pundaknya bergetar hebat.

_**I'm bitting my tongue,**_

"Anezaki..." Musashi menatap Mamori dan juga Hiruma. "Si brengsek ini ternyata menyembunyikan semuanya dari kita... Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, ia divonis oleh dokter mengidap penyakit leukimia stadium 3... Dan ia berusaha keras untuk menjauh darimu, karena ia tidak mau melihatmu menangis..."

Mamori tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Musashi. Ia hanya memfokuskan diri pada sang pemuda berambut spike kuning didepannya. Ia menggigit lidahnya, memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi, bukan mimpi buruk. Lututnya jatuh lemas begitu saja dan air mata pecah begitu saja.

_**Your whispers are priceless**_

"Bodoh... Kau bodoh Hiruma-kun..." ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Memegang tangan dingin milik pemuda yang ada didepannya, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semua ini padaku...? Kenapa kau malah menjauhiku..."

"Kumohon... Bangunlah Hiruma... Bangun dan bicaralah padaku, walaupun hanya berbisik..." Mamori membenamkan kepalanya ditempat tidur Hiruma. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya. Bahkan saat ini walaupun hanya bisikan sudah sangat berarti untuknya.

"Kumohon... Youichi..."

_**Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near**_

"...mori..." suara yang terdengar lemah dan juga terputus-putus itu kini terdengar. "...Mamori..." melihat keasal suara, mata hijau tosca itu membuka walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Youichi..." Mamori tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah..."

"Kenapa... Kau disini... Bodoh..."

"Kau yang bodoh!" Mamori membentak sedikit Hiruma yang ada didepannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semua ini padaku? Kenapa kau malah menanggung semua ini sendirian! Bodoh... Bodoh, bodoh!"

"..." Nafas terdengar sangat berat ditelinga Mamori maupun Hiruma. Tetapi, mendengarnya bernafaspun sudah sangat membuatnya bersyukur. Karena itu menandakan kalau sang kekasih masih ada dihadapannya dalam keadaan hidup.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Youichi... Tetaplah didekatku, walaupun kau membenciku..."

_**Will you stay awake for me?**_

"Maaf..." Mamori tersentak mendengar perkataan maaf itu keluar dari seorang Hiruma Youichi. Bukan kata maaf yang sama dengan ketika mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tetapi ini, seakan-akan Hiruma menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Tidak..." Mamori menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan mau memaafkanmu... Kecuali, kalau kau mau tetap sadar dan selalu ada disampingku..."

_**I don't wanna miss anything**_

"...Maaf Mamori..." lagi-lagi permintaan maaf meluncur dari mulut sang 'jendral dari neraka' itu.

"Nggak! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku Youichi...!" Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin semuanya tetap bersamaku... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga... Terutama kau..."

_**I will share the air I breathe**_

_**I'll give you my heart on a string**_

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang aku miliki, agar kau tetap disini..." air mata itu kini mengalir kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Hiruma meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

_**I just don't wanna miss anything**_

"Jadi... Kumohon Youichi..." Mamori terisak dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku... Meskipun kau membenciku, aku akan tetap menyayangimu... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu..."

_**Say my name, I just want to hear you**_

"...Mamori..." Hiruma melepaskan masker oksigen yang ada dimulutnya. Mencoba untuk tersenyum, senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah dilihat lagi oleh Mamori.

"_Watashi wa eien ni anata o aishite, _Mamori Anezaki..." Mamori melihat Hiruma yang mulai menutup matanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Mamori semakin melonggar, dan melonggar. Air mata tampak jatuh disudut matanya, sebelum matanya menutup sepenuhnya.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiip..._

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung itu menunjukkan garis panjang yang menandakan ia sudah tidak ada. Ia sudah pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa didatanginya.

"Youichi...?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban...

.

.

.

"Youichi... Kumohon..."

.

.

.

"Youichi, kumohon bangunlah...!" Mamori mencoba untuk menggoyangkan badan Hiruma yang sudah mulai mendingin. "Youichi Hiruma, bangunlah...! Kumohon..."

"Anezaki..." Musashi mencoba untuk menenangkan Mamori. Kurita hanya bisa menangis dan melihat Hiruma yang sudah tertidur dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Kumohon Youichi... Bangunlah, panggil namaku lagi..." Mamori hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya keluar begitu saja. Para dokter dan perawat mencoba untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Hiruma. Tetapi, semuanya sudah terlambat... Ia sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi kesamping semuanya. Mamori hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Youichi!"

_I'll do Everything to make you happy..._

_Even you must hate me..._

_But you must know something..._

_I'll always loving you..._

_From the next morning,_

_Until the end of the world..._

Cio : huyuh... Dah lama ga bikin ffic angst di fandom ES21 malah jadi ancur begini...

Rou : perasaan ni ffic pernah lw publish di fandom sbelah ya?

Cio : iya xP di fandom KHR, karena lagi pengen buat di ES21 jadi gw ganti aja xD.

Rou : kenapa g lanjutin yang lama? Perasaan ente masih punya dua utang ffic ES21 deh neng?

Cio : i-iya, ini lagi pengerjaan **Letter from Heaven II, **soalnya keasikan di fandom KHR malah jadi lupa =w="

Rou : *swete*

Cio : d-dan, kayaknya gw bakal bikin satu ffic semi-fantasi kebalikan dari Letter from Heaven, judulnya Postman to Heaven :P itupun kalau jadi...

Rou : ya udahlah, silahkan kalau mau di review

Sena : kritik...

Mamori : saran...

Hiruma : atau flame Ya~Ha~!


End file.
